Don Juan
by princessed
Summary: Batgirl et Zatanna passent un petit moment ensemble. Se situe entre la saison 1 et la saison 2.


Disclaimer : Young Justice ne m'appartient pas, je ne cherche pas à m'enrichir avec cette fanfiction.

_Don Juan_

Cela faisait une heure que Batgirl essayait de contourner les défenses de l'ordinateur de Queen Bee. D'habitude, c'était Nightwing qui s'en chargeait mais évidemment, il était en mission avec la moitié de l'équipe à l'autre bout de la Terre et le reste de l'équipe avait _besoin_ de ces données ! Tout le monde avait vaguement essayé de pirater le système à sa place mais le découragement était vite venu et elle était la seule à s'acharner encore.

Un grincement de porte avertit Barbara que quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce. Elle tourna la tête et vit Zatanna qui s'approchait en tenant un plateau chargé.

- Megan a fait des cookies et du café ! annonça-t-elle. Je t'apporte ta part avant que les petits n'aient tout mangé.

- Pose-le sur la chaise, merci, répondit Barbara en se remettant à marteler le clavier.

- Dépêche-toi avant que moi, j'aie tout mangé !

Avec une rapidité et une précision qu'auraient enviées bien des spécialistes en arts martiaux, la fille de James Gordon pivota sur son siège sans crier gare et s'empara du cookie que sa collègue était sur le point d'attraper. Ensuite, elle éclata de rire devant sa mine stupéfaite.

- Excuse-moi, c'est un réflexe ! Robin essaie toujours de me piquer mes cookies, j'ai dû apprendre à me défendre !

- D'accord, mais quel Robin ? demanda Zatanna en éclatant de rire à son tour.

- Tous ! Ils sont tous accros aux cookies ! Il est à quoi, ce café ?

- Celui-ci est noir, long, sans sucre, je crois. L'autre, c'est le mien.

- J'arrive pas à croire que Miss Martian a mémorisé les goûts de tout le monde…

La magicienne hocha la tête et s'assit pour prendre une gorgée de son café. Les deux jeunes filles dévorèrent plusieurs cookies chacune, après quoi Zatanna osa demander :

- T'en es où ?

- J'ai passé le premier pare-feu mais il faut encore que je décode pas mal de choses. On dirait une porte à la slave mais en version 242, tu comprends ?

- Et en français, ça donne quoi ?

- Ça va me prendre encore un petit moment, ça dépend s'il y a une boîte vide ou pas.

- Une boîte vide ? répéta Zatanna. C'est du jargon de pirate ?

- Non ! s'écria l'autre. C'est du jargon de Nightwing. On a appris à hacker ensemble et il a ses expressions à lui. Par exemple une boîte vide…

Batgirl réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer ce terme précis sans le décomposer en une dizaine d'expressions toutes aussi obscures les unes que les autres. Il lui faudrait un temps fou pour expliquer tout à la magicienne.

- Une boîte vide, c'est une déception, c'est tout, résuma-t-elle. C'est Dick qui a inventé cette expression.

- Dick ?

Batgirl réalisa qu'elle avait peut-être fait une gaffe. Batman avait des règles très strictes quant aux identités secrètes ! Elle avait laissé échapper le prénom de son partenaire uniquement parce qu'elle avait toujours supposé que Zatanna le connaissait. Mais alors, ce n'était pas le cas ?

- Nightwing, expliqua-t-elle. Ne lui dis pas que je t'ai livré son nom !

- Tu as ma parole ! lança Zatanna en terminant son troisième cookie. Je trouve ça un peu bête, ces histoires d'identités secrètes, mais bon, chacun fait ce qu'il veut.

- Excuse-moi de te contredire mais les identités secrètes, c'est utile, rétorqua Batgirl. Un de mes parents est dans la police. S'il apprend ce que je fais dès qu'il a le dos tourné, il va me tuer !

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna la magicienne. Je serais très fière de toi si j'étais ton père ou ta mère !

- Merci, mais ce n'est pas une question de fierté. Et puis, je crois que mon père aurait une peur folle que je me fasse mal pendant une de nos activités.

- Le mien aussi était comme ça, murmura pensivement Zatanna. Pendant toute mon adolescence, j'ai souhaité qu'il me laisse un peu plus d'espace. Maintenant, il me manque !

Batgirl se sentit gênée. Comme tout le monde, elle était au courant de la façon dont Zatara s'était sacrifié pour que sa fille puisse avoir une vie normale. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle tapota maladroitement le bras de son amie. Celle-ci lui sourit.

- Sinon, Nightwing et toi, vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? lança-t-elle pour détourner la conversation.

- Pardon ? s'esclaffa Barbara. On n'a jamais été ensemble, lui et moi !

- Ah ? Bon ? Je croyais. Il m'a laissé entendre…

- Il t'a laissé entendre qu'on sortait ensemble ? acheva l'autre.

- Non, il m'a laissé entendre qu'il allait t'inviter à sortir.

- C'est le cas, avoua Barbara. J'ai dit non.

- Il n'a pas insisté ?

Batgirl éclata de rire. Quand son amie était entrée dans la pièce, elle n'aurait jamais cru que la conversation prendrait un tour pareil !

- Bien sûr, qu'il a insisté ! s'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Dick est un Don Juan. Il a décidé que j'étais sur sa liste, quelque part entre le numéro 3 et le numéro 75 et moi, j'ai décidé que je ne serais jamais un numéro ! L'histoire s'arrête là.

- Je suis désolée, murmura Zatanna.

- Désolée, pourquoi ? Je sais comment il est et je sais que je ne l'empêcherai jamais d'être un Don Juan. On travaille bien ensemble et c'est très bien comme ça. C'est vrai qu'à treize ans, j'avais un petit peu le béguin pour lui mais j'en suis revenue, crois-moi !

- C'est vrai que tomber amoureuse d'un Don Juan, c'est un peu du masochisme, dit rêveusement Zatanna.

- Pas faux. Et toi ?

- Quoi, et moi ?

- Vous êtes sortis ensemble, tous les deux ?

Zatanna hocha la tête.

- Ça date d'il y a plusieurs années, avoua-t-elle. Je venais d'entrer dans l'équipe. A l'époque, il était très timide et maladroit dans ce domaine. J'ai pensé que je pouvais l'aider à prendre un peu confiance en lui.

- Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui l'a transformé en Don Juan ? demanda malicieusement Barbara.

- Non, répondit tout aussi malicieusement Zatanna. C'est la puberté qu'il faut blâmer. Moi, j'étais juste là au mauvais moment.

Ah, les ravages de la puberté. A une époque pas si lointaine, Dick était encore un garçonnet taillé dans une allumette sur lequel aucune fille ne se serait retournée. Quelques années et vingt kilos de muscles plus tard, il avait un paquet d'ex à son actif. Non qu'il ait des problèmes avec ses ex, au contraire : elles l'appréciaient toutes à un point que c'en était déroutant.

- Et ça s'est terminé comment, vous deux ? demanda Barbara pour dire quelque chose.

- Un matin, je lui ai dit que je préférais qu'on reste amis. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ? _Le sexe va me manquer !_

Barbara faillit s'étrangler avec son café et la magicienne dût lui taper dans le dos et attendre qu'elle reprenne sa respiration. Au bout, d'une minute, elle parvint à articuler :

- Il t'a vraiment dit ça ?!

- Oui, et il le pensait.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

- Au bout d'une semaine, j'ai réalisé qu'à moi aussi, ça me manquait, avoua Zatanna.

_Je parie qu'ils font encore ça ensemble de temps en temps, _pensa Barbara_. Tiens, c'est marrant, ça ne me choque pas. J'aurais du mal à faire ça régulièrement avec un ami mais si elle aime ça, pourquoi pas ? On est au 21__ème__ siècle, après tout. Et puis, voyons les choses du bon côté : au moins, j'ai une bonne copine qui a de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Je pourrai toujours lui demander des conseils le jour où ça m'arrivera à moi aussi._

- Il faut que je m'y remette ! lança Batgirl en léchant les dernières miettes de cookies sur ses doigts. Tu peux dire aux autres que j'aurai terminé dans une heure.

- Si vite que ça ? C'est Oracle, qu'il faut t'appeler !

- Barbara, corrigea l'autre. Barbara Gordon.

C'était venu spontanément. Après tout, Barbara connaissait l'identité secrète de Zatanna, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que la réciproque ne soit pas vraie. Après tout, l'amitié, c'était fait pour ça.

- Enchantée, Barbara, conclut Zatanna.

Et elles se serrèrent la main solennellement.

_La fin !_


End file.
